


Ten Years

by spoonorita



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoonorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stone crumbles at his feet were once the walls of his bedroom, some of the furnishings were still there. It was the room where ten years prior, Isa and Lea had taken part in a silly urban legend and promised themselves to each other for the rest of their lives and eternity beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years

Ten years ago on Isa's sixteenth birthday, Lea came clamoring noisily through Isa's bedroom window, clumsy steps echoing with the threat of waking parents who did not want him there. Isa woke confused and distressed, but a distinct whisper of "Shh, I'm here," and Isa lit up like a beacon, sitting straight up in his bed. Lea sat next to him on his mattress, and Isa switched on his bedroom lamp, bathing them both in a yellow glow.

"Happy birthday," Lea said.

Isa glanced at his alarm clock and yawned. "Couldn't have waited a few hours?"

Lea didn't answer, just smiled and reached into his pocket to pull out something mushy. Lea held in his hand a star-shaped fruit, over-ripe and bruised and the color of early sunset.

"Lea, what--"

"Um, I bought it two days ago and it kinda got over-ripe, but... now is as good a time as any you know?"

Before Isa could reply, Lea leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips, chaste but lingering a second longer than was necessary, and Isa could only watch in awe when Lea broke the paopu fruit in half with a squelch and handed half of it to him with a smile.

The fruit tasted like citrus, and so did Lea's lips when he leaned in for a proper kiss once they were finished.

Ten years later --today-- Axel sat on top of a clocktower bathed in sunset with Roxas and Xion by his side, breaking a not-yet-ripe star-shaped fruit the color of autumn leaves into three equal pieces and handing one each to Roxas and Xion and keeping the third for himself.

"Legend has it that when two people share one of these, their destinies are forever entwined," Axel said.

"But there are three of us," Roxas responded, the juice from his piece of paopu dripping down his gloved hands.

"Well, it's just a silly legend. But there's nothing that says three people can't be destined to be together, right?"

Xion and Roxas agreed with laughter and smiles, and the three of them bit down into their paopu pieces, before Axel reached into the bag to his right and pulled out the ice cream the three of them shared on a daily basis.

Worlds away, Saïx stood in the crumbled remains of a crumbled town that used to be known as Radiant Garden, but now held a name as lifeless and barren as the wasteland that was his old home: Hollow Bastian.

The stone crumbles at his feet were once the walls of his bedroom, some of the furnishings were still there. It was the room where ten years prior, Isa and Lea had taken part in a silly urban legend and promised themselves to each other for the rest of their lives and eternity beyond.

The memory was bitter, and Saïx couldn't pinpoint why he was thinking of it now of all times, or why he was compelled to come here of all places. But something in the hollow (not hollow) of his chest ached, and ached more than it had since the night Lea and Isa lost their hearts and were reborn as Axel and Saïx. And Saïx didn't know why he felt his not-heart breaking, but deep down he knew.

Lea was no longer his.


End file.
